Valve assemblies for engines and related systems typically utilize rotatable valve members in fluid flow passageways to assist in regulating fluid flow through them. For example, throttle valve members are positioned in the air induction passageways into internal combustion engines. The valve assemblies are controlled either mechanically or electronically and utilize a mechanism which directly operates the valve member.
Known electronic throttle control assemblies utilize a plurality of components which typically are difficult and time consuming to assemble together. Also, the throttle or valve plate is positioned on a throttle body shaft which often experiences undesirable axial or radial movement which can adversely affect the operation of the valve assembly.
For electronic throttle control systems, it also is desirable to have a fail-safe mechanism or system which allows the throttle valve to open or remain open in the event that the electronic control or electronic system of the vehicle fails.
It would be desirable to have an electronic valve control system which addressed the above concerns and provides an improved assembly and system, which also reduces costs and improves reliability.